1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a thin-film transistor structure of a display panel and a thin-film transistor structure of a display panel, and more particularly, a method of fabricating a vertical thin-film transistor structure of a display panel and a vertical thin-film transistor structure of a display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A thin-film transistor (TFT), which serves as an active device for driving each pixel structure of a display panel, has been widely applied in active matrix flat display panels, such as active liquid crystal display panels or active organic electroluminescent display panels.
The conventional thin-film transistor structure is based on a bottom gate structure. The bottom gate structure includes a gate disposed on a substrate, a gate insulation layer covering the gate, a semiconductor layer serving as a transistor channel, a source disposed at two ends of the semiconductor layer and a drain disposed at two ends of the semiconductor layer. Therefore, the channel of the conventional thin-film transistor structure is horizontal, limiting the size of the conventional thin-film transistor structure. Moreover, as the volume of a pixel structure shrinks, the ratio of the volume of the conventional thin-film transistor structure to the volume of the pixel structure rises, thereby decreasing the aperture ratio of the pixel structure.
Accordingly, reducing the area of the thin-film transistor structure from a top view is a main objective in the field.